Del Amor al Odio solo Hay un Paso
by Kumi Anais Maturana
Summary: La historia es Hitsukarin. En esta historia ya paso todo lo del anime. Aizen a escapado, Gin y Kaname siguen vivos al igual que Ulquiorra, Grimjow, Harribel, Baraggan y Stark Se trata de como Karin estando completamente enamorada del capitan siente un deseo de venganza desea devolverle todo el sufrimiento que sintio cuando la abandono sin ninguna buena razón ¿lograra perdonarlo?
1. chapter 1

Era una tarde de Verano casi terminando las vacaciones, dos jóvenes estaban jugando fútbol, ambos emocionados, en sus ojos se veia un brillo que cualquer persona los miraria y dirian que ellos son felices.

Al final del partido, el capitan de la decima división hablo hacia su acompañante y le dijo:

 **Toshiro:** Karin...soy un shinigami y un capitan, no debo tener ninguna relacion con un humano, nisiquiera un saludo. Somos un peligro para ustedes, me ire a las sociedad de almas y no volvere, olvida que me conociste... asi que adiós

Dicho eso el peliblanco la miro con indiferencia y con frialdad, por su puesto la morena se dio cuenta.

Sintio como su corazón se encogiese y se rompiera en miles de pedazos, El shinigami no dejo que ella que respondiera ya que desaparecio usando su shumpo, dejando a una morena triste y con mucha impotencia

La morena es fuerte y no dejo que esas palabras la afectaran en ese momento...

Se fue caminando a su casa en completo silencio mientras varias lagrimas se caian por sus mejillas, mientras eran tapadas por la lluvia que caia sin piedad sobre ella

Karin llego a su casa completamente empapada, mientras que una preocupada Yuzu atentia a su melliza para que no se resfriara.

La morocha ignoro completamente la ayuda de su melliza y se fue al baño,

Se metio a la ducha, puso toda la potencia del agua, mientras se descargaba en el suelo... llorando con intencidad...

Mientras que elagua caía sobre su cabeza, ella pensaba en por quea esas alturas de la vida... ahora, resien toshiro le decia eso

Si habian pasado casi 5 meses desde que habían empezado su _"Amistad"_ , ella exigia una explicacion razonable.

Ella nunca penso en lo que sentia por el albino, ese dia se dio cuenta que se habia enamorado del capitan de la decima división, el frio y serio capitan, el que no mostraba su sentimientos, pero que a ella le había mostrado su lado calido.

¿Por que toshiro le hacía eso?

Por que la dejaba asi, ¿sin explicacion?

¿Acaso solo la utilizó?

¿Para pasar el tiempo en el mundo humano?

Desde ese momento el corazón de la morena se volvio oscuro y frio...

 **Gracias** **por leer, acepto críticas constructivas**


	2. 2

POV NORMAL

Era 6 de mayo, cumpleaños 18 de las mellizas Kurosaki, las mellizas ya terminaron la escuela, listas para ir a la universidad pero Karin estaba preocupada por que ciertas personas, le dijieron algo que ella nunca queria escuchar...

Urahara y Yoruichi, los maestros de karin, le dijieron a la pelinegra que su hermano Ichigo la vendria a buscar esa misma noche para llevarsela a la sociedad de almas...

Karin caminaba por un parque pensando en que le diria a Yuzu y a su padre, no queria ver a su hermanita llorar, de su padre no se preocuparia ya que el entendia la situación. El tambien había sido un shinigami. Mientras ella pensaba en que decirle a Yuzu, se le vino a la mente el momento que se convirtio en shinigami..

 **Flash Back**

Hace 3 años y 11 meses..

Karin y Yuzu iban caminando por la orilla de un lago con bolsas de una tienda, hasta que la pelinegra sintio una pesadez en su cuerpo y alma...

Era un hollow. Uno muy fuerte, Karin lucho hasta el cansancio para matar aquella alma corrompida pero no podia, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Yuzu estaba a la orilla del rio desmayada, habia sido golpeada por el hollow, Karin estaba apunto de desmayarse por cansancio y perdida de sangre cuando vio a 3 personas en frente de ella.

Era Yoruichi, Urahara y.. Toshiro!?? Vio como el peliblanco ataco al hollow pero el hollow escapo y Karin perdio el conocimiento.

Desperto en un cuarto, al ver que alguien la observaba y se acercaba penso que era toshiro pero no..

 ** _Urahara:_** _Buenos dias Karin_ — _Ella sin_ _nisiquera devolverle el saludo dijo._

 ** _Karin_** : _¿Donde esta Toshiro?_ — _Urahara haciendose el desentendido respondió._

 ** _Urahara_** : _¿De qué hablas Karin? El no.._ — _No pudo terminar la frase por que la pelinegra lo interrumpió._

 ** _Karin_** : _¡No te hagas el tonto Urahara! ¡Yo lo vi!_ — _La morena fruncia el ceño y apretaba sus puños—_ _No quiere verme... es eso, verdad?_ _Tsk.. me voy!_

 ** _Urahara_** : _Karin_ espera..

Karin iba caminando por un callejon, decepcionada, triste, y con mucha rabia.

Apareció un hollow, el mismo que la había atacado antes, Ella sin dudarlo lo ataco, ese hollow pagaria por haber lastimado a Yuzu y asi descargaria toda la ira que tenia..

Karin iba perdiendo, estaba tirada en el suelo llorando, lloraba por no poder defenderse y defender a los que ama, apunto de que se desmayara, escucho la voz de una mujeren su interior diciendole

" _D_ _errama la sangre del enemigo... No derrames tus lágrimas!.. Olvida la rabia y rencor que sientes!_ _Que cada vez tus lágrimas son mas oscuras...¡grita mi nombre! ¡gritalo!"_

Su cuerpo estaba emanando sutilmente un aura roja.. se puso de pie, alzo su cabeza y reaccionó gritando.

 _ **Karin** ¡Derrama las lágrimas, Ketsurui!_

Salio una luz de la mano derecha de Karin, en ese momento salio la zampakuto y luego con ella salio algo parecido a un rayo pero de color rojo, un rojo color carmesí, que se podria decir que era el rojo de la sangre y de un momento a otro el hollow se desvanecio.

Karin cae desmayada...

Y asi Karin entreno por casi 4 años con Yoruichi y Urahara. Urahara le enseño todo lo nesesario con respecto a su zampakuto, mientras que Yoruichi le enseño Kido y Hakuda. Asi Karin se hizo muy fuerte y fria...

Tan fria como aquel capitan que se alejo de ella sin una buena explicacion y el que la rescato pero nisiquiera se quedo para saber como estaba ella.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Karin dejo de pensar y se fue a su casa para su celebración "Sorpresa" que le habia preparado su querido padre para sus dos amadas hijas.

Termino la celebracion y las mellizas se fueron a dormir

Karin estaba en su cuarto esperando alguna señal de su hermano, hasta que tocaron la ventana de la pelinegra, se abria con sigilo mientras se asomaba una cabellera anaranjada..

 **Bueno chicas y chicos, aqui les dejo el segundo capítulo de: Del Amor al Odio solo Hay un Paso **

**Espero les guste**

 **Dejenme sus opiniones y Gracias por leer** **Ya saben, Acepto críticas constructivas**

 **aclaraciones: Significado de Ketsurui es Lágrimas Sangrientas**


	3. 3

Tocaron la ventana de la pelinegra y no era ni más ni menos que su hermano, Ichigo

Ichigo: _¡hola_ karin! ¡feliz cumpleaños!...

Diciendo eso, Ichigo estiro su mano y en ella estaba una pequeña caja, la pelinegra lo miro incrédula

 ** _Ichigo_** :¿Que esperas? tomalo y ve que es

 ** _Karin_** : _O_ h! Claro! Lo siento — _Karin se volvio fria con todos excepto con su familia y amigos cercanos, a veces se le escapaba lo fria con ellos._

Karin tomo la caja y la abrio... era un colgante en forma de lágrima roja, era simplemente hermoso, brillaba con el reflejo de la luna

 ** _Karin_** : Esta hermosogracias Ichigo

 ** _Ichigo_** : Es un colgante para tu Zampakuto

 ** _Karin_** : Como sabes que es mi Zampakuto?

 ** _Ichigo_** : _¿Crees_ que dejaria a mi familia sin protección? Y vine seguido cuando me entere que despertaste tus poderes de shinigami

 ** _Karin_** : No me lo trago.. Urahara te lo dijo..— _dijo en tono burlón._

 ** _Ichigo_** :Que bueno que confies en mi Karin— _Respondio con un claro sarcasmo._

De la nada a Karin le salio un aura negra, un aura oscura, maligna, terrorífica y dijo.

 ** _Karin_** :Entonces si lo que dices es verdad, yo no estaba loca cuando sentia tu reatsu... voy a matar a Urahara!!

 ** _Ichigo_** : Jaja _j_ a tranquila Karin, vas a despertar al viejo y a Yuzu... bueno, me voy deje el regalo de Yuzu en el buzón, nos vemos mañana en la tarde en la tienda de Urahara.

 ** _Karin_** :¡Espera!.. pense que nos iriamos hoy!

 ** _Ichigo_** :¿Estas loca Karin?, tienes que explicarle a Yuzu y al viejo que te vas del pais a estudiar al extranjero, que estas becada y todo lo demas ¡nos vemos!

Ichigo desapare con shumpo y Karin dijo en su fuero interno:

~tsk.. baka me dejara todo a mi,voy a dormir y mañana pensare como decírselo~

 **Al Dia Siguiente**

Los 3 Kurosaki estaban desayunando, cuando Karin pide la atención de Yuzu y su padre.

 ** _Karin_** :Viejo, Yuzu.. me ire de casa — _yuzu dejo caer la cuchara en su cereal por la sorpresa—_ me ire a estudiar al extranjero estoy becada y no quisiera desperdiciar la oportunidad... Yuzu lo siento, se que dije que estaria en la universidad contigo

 ** _Yuzu_** :No te preocupes Karin... solo no me pidas que no llore cuando te vayas — _Dijo en sollozos._

 ** _Isshin_** :Karin promete que si encuentras novio, me lo diras de los primeros...¡Asi puedo organizar tu bo.. — _fue interrumpido por una patada en la cara de Karin!—_ Masaki nuestra hija se va del nido! — _Lo dijo chillando en el poste de su difunta esposa._

Yuzu fue a hacer la maleta de su melliza y Karin fue a ayudarle.

Sociedad de almas

Estaban 2 tenientes y un Capitán,estaban caminando para irse a sus escuadrones ya habian terminado su mision, las tenientes eran Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto y el capitan era Toshiro Hitsugaya

Mientras las tenientes hablaban entre ellas, el capitan iba caminando adelante pensando en como estaria la niña que dejo hace 4 añosatrás.

Matsumoto: ¡Capitan! No me gusta verlo asi. Lleva 4 años asi... por que no la va a buscar y se disculpa con ella, ambos sabemos que esta enamoradisimo de ella

 ** _Toshiro_** : _N_ ose de que hablas Matsumoto

 ** _Matsumoto_** : _C_ apitan no se haga el tonto, sabe que hablo de Karin, por que no a ido a verla... tanto miedo tiene?...tanto miedo tiene en aceptar ese sentimiento!

 ** _Hinamori_** : _T_ oshiro...solo no esperes a que se haga mas tarde para decir lo que sientes

El peliblanco se dio vuelta un poco furioso y las miro

 ** _Toshiro_** :¡No estoy enamorado de ella!..¡ y aunque lo estuviera, la relaciones entre humanos y shinigami estan prohibidas

Dicho eso el peliblanco camino un poco mas adelante, mientras las tenientes decian en susurro _"Debería_ disculparse... se fue sin darle una buena explicación El albino se fue con shumpo, enojado pensando Odio que Rangiku tenga Razón El capitan no lo penso más, se fue a buscar un permiso para ir a karakura y se fue...

Mundo Humano

Karin ya se a ido a la tienda de Urahara... le insistio a su hermana que no la llevara al "Aeropuerto"

Estando adentro de la tienda se encontro con su hermano y con Rukia que era la nueva teniente de Ichigo, ya que el le pidio a Ukitake y a Yamamoto-Genryūsai que intercambiaran a las tenientes ahora Hinamori era la teniente de Ukitake

Ichigo:Estás lista?

 ** _Karin_** : _S_ i vamonos, Hola Rukia... tanto tiempo — _dijo un poco seria y fria._

 ** _Rukia_** :Hola Karin, no es necesaria esa frialdad conmigo..

 ** _Karin_** :Lo siento Rukia... es la costumbre

 ** _Rukia_** :Tranquila.. vámonos

Urahara y Yoruichi ya les tenían el senkaimon abierto. Los tres bajaron y se posaron frente del senkaimon

 ** _Urahara_** :Karin...

Diciendo eso Karin lo miro y en ese mismo momento recibió un bastonaso haciendola convertirse en shinigami

 ** _Karin_** :Urahara!— _grito a todo pulmón—_ Estupido loco! Avisame antes de hacer eso!

 ** _Urahara_** : _S_ i lo hago se pierde lo divertido! — _dijo riendo y cubriéndose con su abanico._

 ** _Yoruichi_** :Karin toma esto, es un regalo de cumpleaños — _se acerco Yoruichi con un pañuelo rojo carmesí como la funda de su zampakuto._

 ** _Karin_** : _G_ racias Yoruichi, esta bellísima

 ** _Yoruichi_** :Para que llegues con estilo a la _S_ ociedad de Almas —le guiña el ojo.

Ichigo y Rukia tomaron a Karin del brazo y atravesaron el senkaimon


	4. 4

**POV Toshiro**

Ya estoy en Karakura, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a acá, exactamente...4 años — le vino el recuerdo de cuando dejo a karin — No deberia pensar en eso, mejor ire a su casa a disculparme.

Me detuve en seco al ver a cierta persona en frente mio apoyado en un arbol

 ** _Toshiro:_** Isshin Kurosaki? —El padre de Karin.. ¿Que hace aquí?

 ** _Isshin:_** Es tarde para que vengas a disculparte...

Dicho eso lo mire sorprendido y le dije

 ** _Toshiro:_** ¿como sabesa que e venido?

 ** _Isshin:_** No me tomes por tonto, yo se todo lo que paso hace 4 años...Suerte para que te perdone, es mas terca que antes

 ** _Toshiro:_** Me odia —afirme un poco triste.

 ** _Isshin:_** Si un poco... pero nada que no se pueda arreglar, ella se fue —no lo deje termimar ya que me alerte a escuchar que se fue y rapidamente le dije.

 ** _Toshiro:_** ¿¡Donde se fue!?

 ** _Isshin:_** Si me dejas terminar, te lo digo

 ** _Toshiro:_** Lo siento, prosigue

 ** _Isshin:_** ella se fue a la Sociedad de Almas... Ichigo la vino a buscar, devido a su alto reatsu para el mundo humano, lo mas probable es que el viejo Yamamoto la deje allá debido que ella controla el Bankai...

 ** _Toshiro:_** El Bankai?? —me quede sorprendido.

 ** _Isshin:_** Si

En ese momento sono mi comunicador, era un mensaje de Rangiku, decia que teniamos reunion urgente de Capitanes y Tenientes

Me puse a pensar el por que no habia que Karin seria llevada a la Sociedad de Almas... pero recorde que la mision había durado más de lo planeado

Me despedi de Isshin y me fui molesto

 **POV Normal**

 ** _Isshin:_** Espero que ella te perdone...— se fue.

Sociedad de Almas

Ya estaban todos los Capitanes y Tenientes esperando, en ese momento entro el capitan general

 ** _Yamamoto:_** Capitanes y Tenientes los he citado para que evaluemos a una nueva integrante del Gotei 13 ...Señorita Karin Kurosaki entre por favor

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a una morena de larga cabellera negra, hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera, sus faciones se volvieron mas finos y suaves; iba vestida de shinigami pero con una chaqueta de cuero abrochada encima que hacia resaltar su busto y en su cuello el pañuelo rojo carmesi que le dio Yoruichi

Llego al centro de la sala y espero que el Capitan General hablará

 ** _Yamamoto:_** Señorita Kurosaki ¿desde cuando usted es shinigami?

 ** _Karin:_** Soy shinigami desde hace 3 años y 11 meses exactamente, mis poderes salieron a flote, Un dia que fui atacada por un hollow poderoso— Respondió fría y un poco nerviosa pero no dejo que se le notará.

 ** _Yamamoto:_** ¿Quien la entreno señorita Kurosaki?

 ** _Karin:_** Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi Shihõin

 ** _Yamamoto:_** ¿Que habilidades tiene?

 ** _Karin:_** Tengo dominada fase Shikai y Bankai

Todos la miraron asombrados, menos Ichigo y Toshiro que ya sabian

Y el Capitan del 5 escuadrón, Ichigo Kurosaki hablo

 ** _Ichigo:_** Viejo Yama, dejame explicarte mejor las habilidades de Karin

Karin lo miro asombrada por la forma que llamaba al Capitan General y despues todos miraron a Ichigo

 ** _Yamamoto:_** Hable Capitan Kurosaki

 ** _Ichigo:_** Ella como dijo, tiene dominada las fase Shikai y Bankai, pero es muy buena en Kido y es casi tan buena en Hakuda como Yoruichi

 ** _Karin:_** ¿¡Como diablos sabes todo eso!?

 ** _Ichigo:_** Te dije que te tenia vigilada

Casi en un susurro pero audible para todos Karin dijo "Acosador"

 ** _Ichigo:_** ¿¡Que dijiste enana!?

 ** _Karin:_** ¡No me digas asi! Baka!

A todos les corrió una gotita tipo anime por la frente y murmuraron "El temperamento Kurosaki"

 ** _Yamamoto:_** Esta decidido, usted sera la nueva Capitana del 9 escuadron, su teniente sera Hisagi Shuhei... pero para desmostrar sus habilidades a los demas oficiales del Gotei 13, tendremos una demostracion mañana en la tarde, seran de 3 secciones, sus oponentes en la primera face sera la Capitana del 2 escuadrón, la Capitana Soi-fong y la teniente Hinamori, en la segunda face su oponente sera el Capitan Kuchiki del 6 escuadrón y en la ultima face sera el capitan del 10 escuadrón, el Capitan Hitsugaya

Karin quedo paralizada al escuchar su nombre, se le olvido que estaban en la misma sala, se habia entrenado mentalmente para enfrentarse a el cara a cara pero ahi su mente le fallo...

Compuso su postura para que no notaran que se altero pero Ichigo lo noto de inmediato y miro a Toshiro, el estaba igual

Hablo otra vez el Capitan General

 ** _Yamamoto:_** La primera face es sobre Kido y Hakuda, la segunda es sobre su Shikai y la ultima es para mostrar su Bankai, Dicho esto se termina la reunion, nos vemos mañana...

Ichigo fue a buscar a su hermana para llevarsela a su casa por esa noche, algunos Capitanes y Tenientes felicitaron a Karin.

Toshiro solo la miro de reojo y se fue, Rangiku se fue detras de su capitán

 **Falsh Back**

 ** _Ichigo:_** llegamos

Karin asintio y le callo una lagrima por su mejilla

 ** _Ichigo:_** ¿Por que lloras karin? ¿¡Por ese enano de toshiro!?

 ** _Karin:_** ¡No digas su nombre! Y no, no lloro por el!

 ** _Ichigo:_** ¡se que lloras por el!

 ** _Karin:_** ¡NO! No! no lloro por el , solo dejame tranquila de una vez!

Dijo sollozando descontroladamente

 ** _Ichigo:_** Lo siento —la abraso— solo, no llores por nadie

 ** _Karin:_** No lo hare más, nadien se las merece —lo dijo sonriendo falsamente.

En ese momento Rukia la abrazo muy fuerte

 **Fin Falsh Back**

 ** _Ichigo:_** Vamos a mi casa para que descanses... Capitana Kurosaki


End file.
